


My Way

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Harry, why are you doing this?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> "Harry, why are you doing this?"

"Harry, why are you doing this?"

"Ginny, it isn't any of your business. You made that clear years ago when I found you in MY bed with Teddy Nott. Why do you still think that I answer to you?"

"We _are_ friends."

"Oh, come on now. We haven't been friends for 12 years. None of my friends are traitorous bitches."

"Fine, bloody fine! Snape is just going to throw you out, anyway."

"No he won't. I have an in."

"That curly-haired know-it-all bint?"

"Nice to know you are still as cultured and well-mannered as ever, Ginny. Did you get all of that, Rita?"

"Yes, I most certainly did, Harry. Thank you. My exposé on the Weasleys is bound to be a bestseller. And those quotes you gave me are perfect. You know, I wonder if they get this from Arthur or Molly. Hmm, well that is something to look into, isn't it?"

Ginny heard that and went pale. Her family was going to kill her. Harry had told her and Ronald that he would keep quiet about their cheating unless they bothered him. But she couldn't understand why Harry would seek Snape out, even if it was his thirtieth birthday, so she just had to ask. She immediately Apparated home from Harry's small shop to warn the others.

hr

Harry waited until the crazy red-head was out of earshot, then turned to the Floo. He was going to spend his birthday exactly the way he wanted. He threw the powder into the flamed and called out, "Home!"

"Finally, Harry. I thought I was going to have to cast a warming charm on dinner!"

"Hermione, love, let the man catch his breath before you berate him. It _is_ his birthday."

"I need a shower, loves. I swear that woman is rotting from the inside out. She doesn't even smell good any more."

"Which one, Harry?"

"Either. Both. Who cares? Anyone want to join me?"

Hermione and Severus smiled at each other and at their newly outed spouse. No matter what the Weasleys were preparing themselves for, they were never going be ready for tomorrow's headline. After a brief moment and a hastily cast warming charm, they both ran up the stairs after Harry. Dinner could wait.

hr

ibThe Daily Prophet/bi/

August 1, 2010

iWild Weasleys Reason Behind Potter/Snape/Granger Triad/i

by Rita Skeeter

The Triad Speaks...pg2

Just how many Weasleys _are_ there anyway?...pg3

Quidditch Commissioner Lucius Malfoy speaks out...pg4

hr

Many thanks for Pennfanna for the beta!

Prompt from karelia: In honour of his 30th birthday, how is Harry spending it?


End file.
